crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Revival of Gear Fight!
Revival of Gear Fight! is the first chapter of the Crush Gear Turbo manga. Plot summary The chapter starts with a narration on "Turbo Crush Gear", a game that is played by children across the world in the near future. It then introduces Kouya Marino and his older brother, Yuhya who are pitting against each other in a Gear Fight. Kouya hopes to become a World Champion together with his brother, but Yuhya mutters something and starts leaving him in the middle of the battle. The scene shifts to Kouya having a large meal before it shows him waking up from his dream. As he watches a television program on Takeshi Manganji, Kouya remembers a Crush Gear competition that is being held at the Tobita Clubhouse and decides to go there to see what is happening. Suddenly, Kaoru arrives at the Marino residence and informs Kouya that the Tobita Club is in trouble. At the Tobita Clubhouse, Kouya meets Lilika (who had not seen Kouya for some time) and asks her if Takeshi and the rest of the members have actually quit the club. Lilika reveals that all of the members have joined Takeshi's new club, and she adds that he won in a Gear Fight against the club members before convincing them that they will never become strong Gear Fighters should they stay in the Tobita Club. Takeshi even went as far as punching Yuhya's poster when he mentioned that the club and Yuhya are a thing in the past. Hearing this, Kouya leaves the clubhouse for the Manganji residence. Kouya calls Takeshi out for a Gear Fight as a member of the Tobita Club and as Yuhya's younger brother. Takeshi belittles Kouya on his presence, but Kouya silences him and his teammates by saying that he would not go challenging him if not for him thinking about victory. Takeshi starts comparing Kouya with himself, pointing out that he is the runner-up champion for the regional Crush Gear tournament who aims for the international championships, unlike Kouya who gives up on Gear Fighting after Yuhya passed away and is considered by Takeshi as being nowhere near the latter's level. Unable to let himself being humiliated by the Manganji Club members, Kouya reveals to them that he has a Gear made by his brother, and that he will use it against Takeshi in a game. Takeshi accepts Kouya's challenge before it switches to the dialogue between the Marino brothers on Garuda Eagle. The battle between Kouya and Takeshi takes place at the top of the Manganji building, where the official Crush Gear ring is undergoing construction for the international tournament in the future. Takeshi emphasizes his decision on not returning to the Tobita Club regardless of the battle's outcome, in which Kouya calmly accepts. Kouya begins to recall on how he used to give up on Gear Fighting after his brother's death before he promises him to not running away. At the beginning of the duel, Takeshi notices the similarity between Kouya's release form and that of Yuhya. Takeshi is surprised in seeing the collision between his Gear and Garuda Eagle as there are no Crush Gears that can withstand his attack before. The two Gears then uses the spin attack against each other before they are sent out of the ring and caught by their respective owners, resulting the Gear Fight to end in a draw. As Takeshi leaves the ring, Kouya stops him by stating that the winner for their match is undecided. Takeshi declares the duel to be over and tells Kouya to defeat every opponent in the international championships in order to face him again. Determined, Kouya vows to rebuild the Tobita Club and to beat all of the contenders. Takeshi then looks at his bruised hand while wondering if he could able to escape from Yuhya's shadow. The chapter ends with Kouya overlooking the night sky while making a resolution to move forward. Trivia * Takeshi's Gear in this chapter is referred to as Gaiki despite having a physical appearance of Gougetsu. Category:Manga chapters (Crush Gear Turbo)